ponymovfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 3
Fluttershy is shown in her cell at the mental hospital giving a message to the bronies at Canterlot Gardens. She told them that she wished she was there, but she can't because she's a little "tied up" at the moment. Allias walked by, looking through the cell saying the bronies smelled because they wore the same costumes for three days. Fluttershy looked up and said that he should leave because this is her video feed. Pinkie Pie soon walked by and asked what he was talking about.The tiger told her that he was talking about bronies and Pinkie asked what a brony is. Allias told her that bronies are people who like cartoon ponies. Pinkie thought that these animals were "little dogs", but Allias told her that these animals are "adult mammoth" making Pinkie feel disgusted. She soon said that it could be worse because that could be phisically attreactive to them, making Allias feel uncomfertable.Then the sabre tooth says Yeah, about that. Fluttershy got mad because bronies are nice people and Allias and Pinkie were being jerks for no reason. Allias soon teased her by saying she might get in trouble for saying swears in a PG rated broadcast. Fluttershy soon got serious by saying, "Hey hey hey, stay outta my video feed!" Allias and Pinkie just laughed because she was in the cell, while they were outside, but they ran away in fear as Fluttershy frightens them away with a chainsaw. Pinkie and Allias were then shown outside out of breath, then Allias asked where Rainbow Dash was. Rainbow Dash now a human was shown at her room resting on her bed (now sounding like a girl in lots of new episodes of PONY.MOV).Rainbow feels tired . She says Good night,mammoth. The scene then shows the Fluttershy face from SHED.MOV.Then the Gonna eatcha Brains nightcore starts playing. Script ' (A camera is being turned on and Fluttershy is shown still locked up in the nuthouse in her decorated room.)' Fluttershy: voice is muffled due to the muzzle. Hey Hey Hey, Canterlot Gardens! It's me Fluttershy, hope you all are enjoying the convention so far. I wish I could be there, but unfortunately I'm a little tied up at the moment. (laughs) walks by outside the cell. Do you get it? Because I'm wearing a straight jacket.But i don't like to go cause I've got locked up. (laughs again).Cause i'm a pegasus and my wings are broken (a sabre toothed cat Allias looks through the cell.) Allias: Oh dear merciful God! What's that horrible smell? Oh, it's bronies. Listen, I know you guys are proud of your costumes, but do you really have to wear them for three days straight? Fluttershy: Hey, do you mind?!? This is my internet feed! Allias: Jeez, I mean, do you sleep in your costumes too? You all smell like the inside of a soccer player's shin guard [ Pinkie Pie walks over.] Pinkie Pie: Who smells horrible? Fluttershy: Oh, for crying out loud. Allias: Oh, I'm just talking about the bronies. Pinkie Pie: What's a brony? Allias: Animals who likes cartoon ponies. Pinkie Pie: Oh, you mean like little dogs? Allias: No, adult mammoth. Pinkie Pie: What?!? That's what a brony is? That's disgusting! Fluttershy: Will you guys get out of here! Allias: Yeah, it's pretty bizzare. I mean, they're all weirdos, but I guess it's harmless enough. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, it could be worse. I mean, hey, at least they're not physically attracted to us. That would be really creepy. laughs Right? Right? is silent, looking uncomfortable.Allias? Fluttershy: Okay, that's it! Bronies are nice giants and you all are being jerks! Allias: Come on, admit it. Bronies are freaks. Fluttershy: Shut up! ('clip of 'Sour Bill saying no) Sour Bill : NO Allias: Hey Fluttershy, are you keeping the broadcast PG? You might get in trouble if you say swears. (Horror music plays.) Fluttershy: I'm not going to fucking tell you guys again! Hey Hey Hey, stay outta my video feed! Allias: Oh yeah, what are you going to do? You're in there, and we're out here. '(Allias and Pinkie' laugh. Fluttershy ''gets out her chainsaw and pulls the string with her tail.) Allias: Oh dear, god! Run, she'll kill us all! Allias and Pinkie run in fear, as Fluttershy chuckles to herself.) (Allias and Pinkie Pie are outside panting.) Pinkie Pie: Woo, that was close. Allias: Hey, where's Rainbow Dash anyway? (Rainbow Dash is shown at home in her bed ,now sounding like a girl.) Rainbow Dash: (sleepless) (Rainbow Dash is sleepless.) Rainbow Dash: Good night. (The creepy Fluttershy head that appears at the end of every PONY.MOV episode and Panel Cartoon appears.) (Gonna Eatcha Brains Nightcore plays) THE END